


Sweet September

by gliding_sugars



Series: Scavenged Love [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i love these boys sm-, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliding_sugars/pseuds/gliding_sugars
Summary: MacCready got Michael a lil' something special for his birthday





	Sweet September

The wind blew lightly, carrying with it ash and the sweet smell of summer ending. Clouds drifted through the sky, puffy and light, soft to the touch. The sky looked like velvet; heavy and deep, soft and rich, the periwinkle and rose and violet mixing into an intoxicating view. The last remaining tendrils of sunlight played on the water, making it shimmer and glisten. Michael thought it looked like silk, and probably felt just as smooth, as he took another sip of his beer. He and MacCready had spent the whole day down by the stream that ran past Sanctuary, drinking and talking, sometimes stepping into the water when the sun burned a little too warm. They watched now as Dogmeat frolicked on the opposite bank before pouncing on something in the water, laughing as they got splashed. MacCready sighed suddenly, the sound soft and content, as he leaned back into the grass, arms behind his head and eyes closed. Michael just watched, a delicate smile coming to his lips. He loved seeing him so calm, relaxing as if he had no cares in the world. It was a good look for the younger man, he thought. Made him look his years.

“I wish we could do this every day,” MacCready said quietly, one eye open and examining Michael. His lips quirked into a smirk as Michael looked away, ears flushing red.

“So do I, RJ,” he replied, still blushing and beginning to study the way the water flowed intensely, anything to avoid looking back at the man sprawled in the grass. He heard MacCready laugh, light and airy, and his heart flooded with warmth.

“Always so nervous,” his voice had taken on a teasing lilt. “Are you ever gonna ease up around me?”

“Probably not. You just…” Michael paused and looked back at him. He had turned over on his side and was propped up on an elbow, studying him. “You have so much power over me, you know? You’re my weakness, darling, I don’t know how to handle you.” He laughed then, seeing how MacCready’s face had become vibrant with blush. The look made his heart flutter with pure love for the sniper, and he couldn’t help himself.

He reached over abruptly, fingertips barely grazing RJ’s hair, a warm smile playing on his lips as he scooted over towards him, just until he was close enough to knock MacCready onto his back again. He leaned over him, watching his eyes travel over his form, questioning and unsure. He just stared back into those deep blue eyes, almost beginning to drown, and he grabbed one of his rough, calloused hands to distract himself. He lightly kissed the scars littered there, eyes closed, and heard MacCready giggle. His hands had always been fragile, for some reason, and were weak to almost everything Michael did to them. Of course, that made him want to play with his hands constantly.

“Stop,” MacCready chuckled, using his other hand to lightly push at Michael, the attempt in vain, even though he wasn’t actually trying to escape. “C’mon, man, we should probably head back up, anyway. I can hear them calling for you.”

“Really?” Michael looked up towards the settlement, the playful mood beginning to evaporate. He had started to drop RJ’s hand, disappointment setting in. “That sucks, I was hoping to stay here a bit long-”

He was cut off by MacCready’s mouth against his, a laugh escaping those lips, hands clasped around the back of his head. Michael hummed, leaning down further, so he was practically atop the smaller man. The moment was endearing and warm, chapped lips against wind-dried laughter and they felt safe. The two stayed like that for some time, smiling and giggling, and so at home with each other that they didn’t realize Piper was there until she lightly kicked Michael. The feeling of a boot on his ribcage, no matter how soft, made him jolt out of MacCready’s grasp, gasping sharply and falling back. When his wide eyes met Piper’s glimmering hazel, he relaxed slightly, pouting and grabbing RJ’s hand, thumb stroking across the back. She only chuckled in response.

“Come on, Blue, we have something for you,” was all she said before she winked and raced back up the hill. Michael blinked, turning to MacCready, expecting the same amount of confusion. Instead, his face was bright, almost blindingly so, and a grin had broken out.

“She’s right-how did I forget-C’mon!” He jumped up, breathless and dragging Michael along with him. They were both laughing as they ran along the road hand in hand, Dogmeat trailing behind them, panting and wagging his tail.

 

The stars had just begun to appear as they rounded the corner, winking down on the pair. They had paused to gaze at the sky, awe-stricken and silent. MacCready looked up, and the sight of soft dark blues and purples blending with highlights of twinkling white made him gasp lightly. His thoughts began to travel to a constellation he recognized, had committed to memory; dark freckles against a tanned backdrop, a smirk and curious brown eyes. He could practically feel those hands roaming across his back, wandering over his thighs, and he shivered. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt a hand squeeze his own. When he glanced over, he was met with warm, yet concerned eyes. He shook his head and smiled, which seemed to reassure Michael, as he smiled back and began walking again.

“Strange. Even after two hundred years, the sky is the same,” Michael commented idly. “I remember watching these stars with Evelyne. We would sit on the roof of her apartment, drinking and trying to name them. We always forgot by the time we went back inside.” He laughed a bit, a soft kind of longing washing over him, and MacCready felt his heart seize.

“I did the same with Lucy,” he responded. “Except we had our weapons loaded and an eye on the road. I guess… it was more of a feeling than a do-ing, ya know?”

Michael didn’t comment, only squeezing his hand again and smiling. MacCready looked ahead, a fresh feeling of joy overtaking him when he saw everyone gathered under the awning of the main workshop. He sped up, pulling on Michael’s hand, urging him onward. He heard a laugh slip free, happy and pure, and he felt like they were soaring on the music of it. Dogmeat trotted ahead, planting himself at Preston’s feet, who reached down to scratch behind his ears. The lights overhead cast everything in a sharp white glow, almost like an Old World hospital. The only difference was that it less sterile, Michael noted. Confusion colored his features as he looked around at everyone gathered. Piper, Preston, Nick--other obvious contenders--but Hancock? Deacon? Even Magnolia stood in front of a table with them, hiding something from his view.

“How did you all…?” He stepped towards them, happy if not slightly concerned. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’re all here but, who told you?” He became even more confused when they shared knowing looks and smirks. Glancing back at RJ did nothing to ease the feeling.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, man,” Hancock was saying. “It’s nothin’ to concern your pretty head over.”

That made it worse.

Michael narrowed his eyes at them as MacCready pushed him forward. He could feel how giddy he was, and he tried to relax. He’d only told MacCready when his birthday was, and-

“RJ!” He whipped around and grabbed his shoulders. “I asked you not to tell!” His voice was a whispered hiss, and MacCready’s smile faltered slightly.

“I… I just wanted to do something nice for you… I’m sorry,” he replied, and his voice, sad and wavering, made Michael’s heart constrict. He instantly spun back around, all smiles and gripping RJ’s hand like the world was ending again. He could feel MacCready holding his hand the same way, practically felt that bright smile burning into the back of his head. Everyone’s grins spread wider at the action, and Piper began bouncing slightly. They all looked past him at MacCready and he heard him stutter before he slinked past, blushing profusely. The sight made Michael chuckle.

“So… we all, uh,” he glanced back when someone coughed and glared. “Okay, fine! I noticed that your rifle was a little, ah…. Worn, I guess.” He began to wring his hands, head lowered and face flushed.

“Oh, darlin’, you have such a way with words,” Magnolia spoke up suddenly, rubbing MacCready’s back as he nearly choked.

Michael felt a laugh bubble up in him, but he only managed to snort. He came forward and grabbed RJ’s hand, trying to look into his eyes. When they continued to evade him, he brought his hands up and kissed them, shocking MacCready into snapping his head up.

“Calm down, dear, I don’t want you to have a heart attack.” He laughed when RJ only looked confused. “Let’s start over, okay?”

“I guess,” he nodded and took a deep breath. “You’ve had that… rifle, if you can call it that…for basically the entire time I’ve known you. And, I mean, it works, I guess but, I thought you needed a new one?” His brows furrowed and Michael gave him a small smile, urging him to continue by twining their fingers together. Instead of speaking, he groaned and wrenched himself away, causing Michael’s face to fall for a split second. RJ turned towards the group and began to shove them away, huffing, his face completely red. “Michael, uh, t-turn around.”

“O-kay,” he narrowed his eyes with a smile, spinning around and rocking on his heels, whistling some jazz tune he’d been listening to earlier. He heard harsh whispers, recognizing one as MacCready’s embarrassed, clipped tone. Something clattered as it was lifted off the table and suddenly Magnolia was in front of him. Her sweet smile and dark eyes made his heart flutter involuntarily, and before he had time to question it, he was spun back around, face to face with MacCready. His eyes lingered on the other’s face before drifting down to his hands, to what he was holding. He gasped, hands clenching at his sides to keep from either grabbing the rifle or grabbing MacCready, he wasn’t certain.

A Gauss rifle, looking as new as it could in the Wasteland, baby blue and polished. The stock looked fresh; the wood looked more like driftwood than the blasted trees surrounding the settlement. The silencer was obnoxious, basically a large hunk of metal on the front end, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“I know it’s a little...large,” RJ had begun to fidget, watching Michael’s reaction nervously. “I had to get help from Sturges but, uh, I think it works? I even got some ammo-”

“It’s perfect,” Michael cut him off without realizing, his voice barely audible. “You…. how did you even manage to _get_ one of these?”

“None of your business,” he answered haughtily, smirking when those awed eyes met his. “Here, take it, this thing’s heavy and my arms are startin’ to hurt.”

Michael grabbed it hesitantly, constantly looking back at everyone. He couldn’t believe they--MacCready--had gotten him a Gauss rifle. He didn’t know why he was so shocked; he only talked about wanting one literally all the time, ever since he saw some Railroad agent toting one during the battle for Bunker Hill. The weight of the rifle in his hands made him feel powerful, something that should scare him, but it also felt so right. He tore his eyes away from the weapon, staring at MacCready. His heart swelled at the sweet smile on his lips, and for some reason, he felt his eyes well up with tears. When he sniffled, RJ’s head shot towards him, and he instantly moved to his side.

“Hey, man, if you don’t like it, I’m sure we can find something to do with it,” He wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist, murmuring to him.

“No! No, it’s-I _love_ it, Mac. Thank you so much,” Michael turned to face him, slinging the gun onto his back and hugging him desperately. He felt MacCready release a breath before hugging him back, hands bunching up the fabric of his shirt, head buried in the crook of his neck.

“God, I’ve been stressin’ over that thing for weeks now,” His breath was warm against Michael’s neck and he couldn’t resist.

He pulled back, grabbing RJ’s head, crashing their lips together, hungry for the feeling of him kissing back, those hands tangling in his hair, a heartbeat fluttering against his own. He could feel his own heart slamming into his ribcage, knew MacCready could too, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he cared about was the man in his arms and the moonlight now ringing them, giving RJ a halo of stardust and ash. When they pulled back, gasping and breathless, and Michael saw the sight before him, his lungs felt like they might collapse. He could only describe it as an angelic vision, and his heart soared. MacCready truly was his angel--his snarky, crude, loving angel, amazingly his.

“I love you,” he whispered against RJ’s lips, and felt him smile back. They only completely pulled back when someone touched his shoulder.

“Now, now, tiger, save it for when you’re behind closed doors, eh?” Nick’s voice was teasing, something he assumed impossible to detect through the metal. They were both instantly flushed. Michael rubbed the back of his neck, MacCready pulled his hat over his eyes, but they were both at home.

“Happy 26th, Michael,” MacCready whispered, the sound heard only because it carried on the wind, the ash and smoke and summer breeze warming Michael to the core, and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> let's just pretend that gauss rifles are rare and that Michael didn't get one from Desdemona 
> 
> also his bday is September 30th


End file.
